


Retribution

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Degradation, F/M, Mention of blood, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Spit Roasting, Swearing, Voyeurism, dark AF, death threat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You disobey Mob Boss!Steve. He has Bucky dole out the punishment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers x You x Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers/You/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @ozarkthedog

Your body stills in the hallway when you see Bucky walking in your direction. His black on black outfit matched his menacing demeanor.

“Did you go to the other side of town today?” His cold voice filling the empty hall as he slows down before you. His intimidating form makes you curl in on yourself as you lean against the wall for support.

You knew you shouldn’t have gone but you really needed that outfit for this weekend. You curse at yourself thinking this wouldn’t get back to Steve. The spanking you’d have to endure would be worth it though.

Your eyes lock onto to Bucky’s chest, not able to meet his hard stare as you lie, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He quirked an eyebrow and clicked his tongue, “Is that so?” His jaw clenched with annoyance as you blatantly lied.

You raised your head in defiance. As much as he scared you, you had Steve on your side. Steve would never let Bucky harm you. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at your weak attempt at a tough façade.

“Yes.” You push away from the wall and walk around him, intent on getting as far away as possible.

“Best hope Steve doesn’t see through that lie.” He calls out as you slam the bedroom door letting out the nervous breath you’d been holding.

The clothing boutique bag still hangs on the bathroom door covering the silky dress. You run over and rip it away, balling it up and hiding it in the bottom of the trash can.

If Steve saw through your lie, then you’d get the spanking of your life. But you’d survived plenty of horrid spankings in the past, you weren’t too worried. 

Still, you had a few more hours to work on your lying skills until Steve returned home and you weren’t going to waste them.

🔪

The bedroom door slams open, banging against the wall as Steve barrels through. The loud bang makes you jolt in place as you stare out the floor to ceiling windows over-looking the city below, practicing your lies until you believed them yourself.

“What were you thinking?!” Steve yells, his face heating up as he waits for an answer. Your met with angry blue eyes as you turn to face him. You swallowed the lump of regret.

You sent him a bewildered look, “Steve, I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, really?” His hands fall to his hips, digging into the expensive, dark gray material of his slacks.

“Yes, really.” You hold his stare and pray his doesn’t see through your lie.

“So, my girl wasn’t at Romanov’s Closet this morning?” 

“No. I’d be stupid to cross turf lines.” You huff, crossing your arms as you make your way to the lush king-sized bed. You play with the hemline of your short satin dress, waiting for Steve to say something as be broods over you.

You hear him let out a deep chuckle before unbuttoning his blazer and joining you on the bed. “Well… then can you tell me what this is?” He quips before pulling a slip of paper from his pocket.

He holds the receipt to the store in front of your face. Your heart stops as you stare at the little piece of paper that’s your downfall. Nausea swirls around your belly knowing you’d been caught.

“I’d say you’re pretty fucking stupid, if you ask me.” He grits out, letting the receipt fall to the floor before grabbing the back of your neck, pulling you close to him.

Frantically you try to apologize, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But the store is right on the town line. I was in and out!” You cry out, tears running down your face in a desperate attempt to get an upper hand on the situation. 

“That doesn’t cut it, Doll.” He says shaking his head. Anger masking his disappointment.

“I can’t have my girl disobeying me. I’d look like I have no control.” His free hand smooths away your fallen tears. The tender act is disrupted when you hear knuckles cracking a few feet away.

Bucky’s leaning against the open doorway, head down as he pops the knuckles of his right hand. He was always close by whenever Steve needed him. Loyal to a T.

Bucky’s face is unreadable as usual. His features are stone solid, shadows casting off his cheekbones from the dim light in the bedroom.

Steve runs a hand over your cheek gaining your attention back. “You know what has to happen now, right?” His tone is soft despite the punishment looming over your head.

Your eyes fall to the floor, sorrow written all over your face, “Yes…”

You move to walk over to the chair Steve preferred when he had to punish you, the deep burgundy wing backed chair, only to be stopped by the harsh grip to the back of your neck keeping you on the bed.

His hand easily encasing your neck in his hold. He loves feeling your pulse race beneath his fingers.

“No, Doll. I don’t think you truly understand how angry I am with you.” Steve grits out, rage flashing behind his eyes. He rubs his tongue over the walls of his mouth, rage slowly coming to a boil at your disobedience.

“I-I said I was sorry.” You grasp his blazer, tugging on his expensive suit. “I won’t go to that part of town ever again.” Your voice broke by the end, feeling absolutely terrible that you made Steve so upset.

He wrapped his free hand around your front, pulling you close to whisper in your ear, “No… you won’t. Bucky will make sure of it.”

Your blood went cold.

Steve knew you were afraid of Bucky. You’d always kept a healthy distance from the brooding solider. His cold demeanor made you inwardly shiver whenever you had to be around him. Your wide eyes flicked to Bucky’s, his stony expression doing nothing but adding to your anxiety.

“Wh- What do y-you mean?” Stuttering over your words like a child. You didn’t want anything to do with the ex-mercenary.

Bucky smirks when Steve casts a glance his way, “She’s all yours, Buck.”

Steve throws you to the ground, the wind knocking from your lungs when you land hard on the carpet. Heavy footfalls on the plush flooring creep closer as you push yourself up and scramble onto all fours crawling to the closest wall.

Bucky stalks slowly to your trembling form, rolling up the black sleeves of his button-down shirt. He stares down at you for a beat, relishing your fear.

You stare up at Bucky with terrified eyes, hands raising up in defense, “Buc-!”

He smacks your hands away and lodges one hand in your hair pulling you up to your feet, slotting you against his chest with a solid arm wrapping around your waist.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” He quips for the first time since he arrived. His head tips to the side studying your petrified face before reeling back and flat out grinning, “Well, for me at least.”

You shriek as he tugs at your dress splitting it down the front, allowing him to get a good look at your black lingerie. He smirks as his eyes run over your body, “Oh, I love lace.”

He easily thwarts your flapping hands desperate for escape, encasing them both in one large hand with a forceful squeeze.

You sob at the grinding pain of your bones being squished and attempt to pull them free and call out to your boyfriend, “Ow! Stop, please! Steve!”

Bucky growls as Steve speaks up from his seat at the foot of the bed, “There’s no point in fighting.” Steve clicks his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, “Let’s get to it.” He snaps his fingers and points to the bed.

You let out a fearful scream, digging your bare feet into the carpet as Bucky drags you behind him with little resistance. He tosses you over his lap as Steve slides the winged back chair to the foot of the bed.

Bucky cages your hands behind your back as you teeter on his large thighs. “Hmm, let’s see. I think 20 should suffice.” Steve says aloud, stroking his beard in contemplation.

He grins when you cry out to him again.

“I’m not the one you should be begging…” He quirks an eye brow and smirks as he watches Bucky raise his hand. Your eyes glance back just in time to watch his hand smack against your exposed flesh.

The pain lit your nerves on fire and burned its way through your body. You shake in his hold from the shock of your worst fear finally coming true.

Smack after smack lands on your lace covered bottom as Bucky chuckles from above. Your pitiful cries of anguish fill the room as both men glom on to every whimper and yelp.

Bucky doesn’t let up despite your shrill screams, delivering blow after painful blow until the last one is dealt across your searing skin.

Your head hangs heavy from exhaustion, every nerve is twitching but your body can barely move. Steve notices your breathing has slowed and gives Bucky a knowing nod.

“You did so well, Little One.” Bucky says softly rubbing his palm over your searing bottom. A gasp is torn from your lips upon hearing Steve’s nickname for you leave his lips.

You’ve had enough of this.

Using what little energy, you had left you try to shake free of his grip and roll off his lap. “Hey, now. We’re not done just yet, Y/N.” Bucky grits out easily caging you back onto his lap, still making you teeter on his thighs.

Steve moves out of the corner of your eye before you feel a sharp pain across your hips and air cooling your core. Steve pockets your panties with a grin before sitting back down.

You stop breathing when you feel Bucky spread your cheeks and spit lewdly onto your crack. You scream out your retaliation and wither on Bucky’s lap, desperate to leave his clutches.

His fingers skim over your outer lips, pushing his spit around your outer lips before sliding one finger deep inside. Bucky’s eyes flick to Steve’s. “Looks like someone enjoyed herself.” Bucky says with a smirk.

With wide eyes you beg to Steve.

“Please. Steve, I’ve learned my lesson.” Your whimpering makes Steve rock hard, his hand travels down to grasp his growing erection. Your face pinches with disgust, shaking your head in confusion, “Stop! I’ve had enough of this!” Your high-pitched yelp cuts through the air, praying this was a joke.

“Not yet you haven’t.” His tone is deadly as he gives Bucky another nod signaling him to proceed. “Bucky’s going to fuck you.”

Frantic desperation filled your voice, “Steve, no! I don’t want to!”

Steve grabbed your tear stained face with both hands making sure you listened to him, “This is happening. You’ve got no say in this.”

You tried to shake your head, not wanting any part of this, but he held you steady. “Yes. You best be good for Bucky, he’s in charge now.”

You reached out to Steve as Bucky pulled you onto all fours. Your cries made Steve groan, “It’s useless crying to me even though I do love the tears.” His admission made you choke on your sobs.

He unzipped his trousers pulling out his throbbing cock and gave it a few long jerks just as Bucky leaned over you. 

You shook feeling Bucky’s large body cover your frame with his overbearing muscles, “I’ll try to be nice, but this is a punishment.” He cooed in your ear softly, before standing back and taking his cock out, tapping it against your folds. 

Instinct forced you to move forward away from the introducing object, but Bucky was quicker, forcing you down to the mattress by your shoulders. 

Your hands dug into the comforter, muscles tense with anticipation.

With no warning, Bucky impaled you on his cock. Your high-pitched scream filled the room as he bottomed out filling you completely, your body jutting forward from the hard thrust. His harsh grip on your hips adds to the pain that’s already flooding your system.

Bucky groaned from the tightness as he felt you convulse around his cock. His grip tightened on your waist eliciting a pained mewl from your lips. 

He gave you no reprieve, pulling out and thrusting back in quickly setting a hard, unforgiving pace. The way your pussy swirled around his cock made him ravenous. 

“You’ve got a good cunt here, Sir.” Bucky says between thrusts. Changing the angle, he pulls you onto all fours again allowing Steve to get a better look at you.

Steve let out a low groan as he jerked his cock watching you being used by his second in command. It was rather evil of him to do this, knowing full well how much Bucky scared you.

The way your head swung with every spear into your body signaled you had given in. Deep grunts from the man above made you sick to your stomach as he crowded over your body, you felt small and powerless. 

His tie pin scratched at your naked back as he bent over you, adding to the barrage of pain coursing through your body. 

“Make her look at me.” Steve grits. 

Sharp pain radiated through your skull as Bucky directed your head up forcing you to look at Steve as he fisted his cock. 

Your face was swollen from crying and a small hiccup escaped as you locked eyes with Steve.

Bucky breath was hot on the side of your face as Steve spoke, “You realize what you’ve done, now? You’re not going to disobey me anymore.” His words were mixed with moans as he jerked his cock faster, his peak coming in fast. 

“I promise. I won’t. Never again.” You babbled and shook your head furiously. 

Steve smirked then suddenly stood over you. He radiated power and control making you feel tinier now being between both of the dangerous men.

His voice was cold and calculated, “That’s right. Cause I swear every time you get out of line, Bucky will be there to set you right.”

You felt Bucky chuckle against your skin when you shivered in repulsion knowing you’d never want this to happen again. 

He sent a rather hard thrust into your cervix causing you to groan out in pain. Steve took advantage of your pain and filled your mouth with his cock electing a muffled yelp of surprise from you.

You gagged harshly as Steve fucked your mouth with a punishing pace, chasing his pleasure. Bucky let go of your hair finally and slid his hand down to your shoulder, fucking into you with abandon as Steve had his way with your throat.

You were being pulled back and forth between the two men like a rag doll as your suppressed moans spurred them on. 

Steve growls deeply when his orgasm starts to take hold, his thrusts get more forceful as you feel him swell in your mouth. Despite the everything, instinct took over as you watched Steve hit his peak and you felt the tell-tale sign of an approaching orgasm of your own.

“Fuck! She’s clenching down on me so hard.” Bucky groans as your walls shudder around his cock. He bites his lip as he fucks into your heat faster, “Can I cum in her?” He asks Steve through bated breaths.

The muffled noise of anguish you let out around Steve’s cock caused him to hit his peak. His ragged groans echoed in the room as filled your mouth with his seed, making you cough and sputter.

“Swallow it down, Little One.” Bucky coos in your ear as he fucks into your sore channel. His lips tightening into a snarl as his hips smack forcefully against your burning bottom, chasing his pleasure.

Steve comes to after the mind-blowing orgasm, just in time to give Bucky approval.

“Dirty her up. Let her know her place.” Steve says with a sinister tone as he watches the panic in your eyes ignite. Steve steps back, falling into the wing backed chair allowing Bucky to fuck into you with ferocity.

You grip the sheets harder as you feel the tingling sensation of an orgasm within reach. You will yourself from it by biting your lip letting the blood pour into your mouth as the new pain distracts you from the unrelenting pleasure.

His nails leave welts in your skin as he tips over the edge, pleasure racing up his spine as he grunts out his release. His cum coats your walls and spills out as he slows down his thrusts, taking his time leaving your swollen core.

Bucky finally releases his grasp on your hips, eyeballing the bruises and indents he left behind as you collapse into a ball on the bed.

You lay there for a few minutes hearing Bucky and Steve fix their clothing. “I look forward to doing this again real soon, Little One.” Bucky teases as he sends you a wink. He smacks your tender bottom one last time eliciting a pained groan from you before walking out of the room chuckling darkly.

Steve’s warm hand rubs across your shoulder as he kneels down before you, “Look at me.” He tips your head to meet his eyes, calculated and hard. 

“I don’t want you disobeying me again, you hear me?” His jaw clenching with anger.

You nod, not thinking you could speak if you even tried.

“I really don’t want to have to find a new girl. You’ve lasted a long while, I’d hate to have to replace you.” His ominous tone causes bile to rise in the back of your throat.

He stands before leaning over to kiss your tear stained cheek then leaves you to cry alone in disbelief.


End file.
